


Four Days in Jeju

by pylador19



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bless you for reading, why did i even do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the twenty six years he's been alive so far, there's only been one person Doyoung's ever really loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days in Jeju

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm doing this. I don't even know why I wrote this in the first place, I was supposed to be writing a Yutae fic and I guess this is what happens when writer's block hits. There's so much fluff, and probably some parts which don't make sense 'cause I was writing this at times I was pretty sleep deprived... oh well... can't say I didn't try!

In the twenty six years he's been alive so far, and in the eight years he's been able to live comfortably as a self-admitted gay man, there's only been one person Doyoung's ever really loved. That person started out as one of Doyoung's friends at school, that person was one of the factors that sent Doyoung into a sexual crisis when he began to realise that maybe he like men more than women, and it was the same person who had asked him out when the two of them were students at universities on opposite sides of the city. In the long run, it wasn't really that much of a problem; ever since he had asked Doyoung out, Jaehyun had been his.

Like every relationship their relationship wasn't exactly perfect. First there was finding time in between university life and part time jobs to see each other, then there was the difficult summer where Doyoung finally came out to his parents and they hadn’t exactly reacted well, and who could forget the time after an argument where- in the heat of the moment- Doyoung had screamed to Jaehyun that they were over and ran out of their shared apartment? Their friends made a point of never letting them forget it.

“It was like something out of a movie!” Johnny would exclaim, wiping tears from his eyes as Taeyong, Yuta, and Hansol would laugh with him “As soon as Doyoung left Jaehyun ran straight after him so that they could talk it out instead of fight each other. Literally the most dramatic couple I think I’ve ever come across!”

Their friends could laugh all they wanted to, but they all knew that Jaehyun’s and Doyoung’s relationship was the longest that anybody within the friendship group had been able to maintain. How do the couple celebrate this occasion that they also use to run in their faces? Take a four day trip to Jeju Island of course!

To begin with it was merely a suggestion from Jaehyun one night when they were lying in bed thinking about what they could for the summer. It had been a while since both of them had been able to get time off work around the same time and for the past couple of weeks they had been talking about going away together, just for a few days if it meant being able to spend some time together.

“Why Jeju?” Doyoung had asked

“Because Jeju is the top holiday spot for couples, that’s why” Jaehyun had replied “There’s so much we could do and see; have a walk around the folk village, visit some waterfalls, and of course visit Love Land. I mean, who doesn’t want to visit a place purely dedicated to sculptures and statues about sex anyway?”

“You really want to go to Jeju just to see some naked statues?”

“I believe I mentioned other places of interest as well”

It was a suggestion worth taking into consideration, but being the adults that they were supposed to be life got in the way and for a while the idea of a getaway for the two of them was pushed to the side. Then- for once in his life- Doyoung’s life was beginning to look up; all the hard work he had been putting in over the past few months meant he was in contention for a potential promotion, he finally managed to catch a damn Pikachu on that silly game, and for the past year his parents had slowly started speaking to him again. It was slow and there were times it almost fell apart, but bit by bit Doyoung was starting to rebuild a relationship with them. It had even gotten to a point where they had asked if they could meet Jaehyun sometime soon!

Add these factors to their relationship still going strong and the idea of Jeju was quickly brought up again. Managing to get some time off work together they quickly planned it all out and were off on their way to enjoying four days together on a beautiful island.

 

 

“This is the life!” Jaehyun exclaims happily, sprawled out on the bed whilst Doyoung goes to check out the view from their hotel window

“I’m so glad we managed to find a website that gave us this room at a discounted price, the view is gorgeous!” he exclaims, rolling his eyes and laughing when Jaehyun shoots back with a “Not as gorgeous as you!”

They had been on the island for no longer than an hour and whilst Jaehyun wanted to do nothing more than to stay in bed and order room service, Doyoung was already craving for the outside, wanting to get out and start exploring.

“Do we have to go now?” Jaehyun whined “I just found myself a comfortable spot to lie in!”

“Yes, we do. We can do all the touristy stuff tomorrow, for now I propose just going out to explore the area, get lost, see what we can find and then get a taxi back to eat a ton of food for dinner” Doyoung replied, tugging on Jaehyun’s hand and trying to pull him up, but gets pulled straight onto him instead.

“Why don’t we just stay in bed for a while and relax? We’ve been travelling all day and I would love nothing more than to stay in bed, relax, and order a crap ton of room service” Jaehyun tries, lifting his head up slightly to kiss Doyoung on the lips, something his boyfriend happily returns.

“It is tempting” Doyoung replies when the kiss is broken, before jumping off of Jaehyun and successfully managing to pull him up “But I think we can leave that for another day”.

 

 

Each of the days they were in Jeju were used to explore different parts of the island. Memorable days include visiting the Cheonjiyeon Waterfall and nearly getting into trouble when Jaehyun thought it would be funny to try and push Doyoung into the water. Probably the most memorable day was visiting Jeju’s Love Land much to Jaehyun’s delight, trying to act like the mature adults they were but failing miserably when it came to just how graphic some of the statues were. Of course that meant taking pictures with the statues in the most ridiculous poses and sending them to their friends, laughing at their reactions.

_Taeyong: ... how old are you two supposed to be?_

_Yuta: are you two literally riding a sculpture of a dick?!?_

_Johnny: Doyounggie what has Jaehyun done to you?!?! You used to be so sweet and pure... now look at you!! D:_

_Hansol: -_-_

It was a great day to say the least. In fact it wasn’t even just that day it was the whole mini holiday that was great, perfect in fact. Neither Doyoung nor Jaehyun could remember the last time they were able to just let themselves go and relax. Coming to Jeju was definitely the best decision they had made in a while, the perfect place to relax and let themselves go without a care in the world. It was safe to say that they would definitely be coming back sometime in the future.

“Do we have to go back tomorrow?”

“If we don’t we’ll probably lose our jobs and end up living on the streets because we couldn’t pay any of our bills”

Doyoung sighs as he rests his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder. It’s their final evening on the island and Jaehyun had insisted that they went to Hyeopjae Beach to watch the sunset as so many websites had recommended when he was researching things to do. The evening was just a tiny bit chillier than it had been previous days, but the views they were getting in that moment made it all the more worthwhile, especially if Doyoung got to cuddle up Jaehyun whilst his boyfriend had his arm around him.

“Remember that time I came crying to you, Taeyong and Hansol because I realised I was maybe gay and panicked?” Doyoung asks

“How could I forget? We thought you were going to pass out from hyperventilating so much” Jaehyun replies with a laugh “How about the time Johnny came running over to tell us he caught Taeyong kissing Sicheng?”

“You find out one of us is gay and the rest come tumbling down shortly after. Shame they broke up though, I thought they would have lasted as long as we have”

“What? Nobody can beat us, we’re the power couple!” Jaehyun exclaims and as ridiculous as it had just sounded, Doyoung doesn’t tell him otherwise and lets him enjoy the moment.

Maybe it was the fact that they were cuddling on a beach to watch the sun set that put Doyoung in such a sentimental mood. Sat as he was, he found himself thinkign back to everything that had happened to get to where he was now; the stage of figuring out his sexuality, the early awkward stages of dating Jaehyun, becoming the couple that lasted amongst their friends, all to where he was now. Then he began to think about the future; the upcoming meeting between Jaehyun and his parents, the upcoming wedding his co-worker had invited them both to, would he and Jaehyun ever get married? Would they settle down and start a family? 

Though these were things he had been thinking about for a while, he didn't want to bring them up now, not just yet anyway, for now he just wanted to enjoy what he had left of this holiday.

"What's gotten you so quiet all of a sudden?" Jaehyun asks

"Oh, nothing" Doyoung replies "Probably that we have to get up at six tomorrow to catch the damn plane back to Seoul"

 

 

 

 

 

(omg... this is so bad and cheesy... I'm so sorry you had to read this)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that Jeju Island really does have a Love Land purely dedicated to statues depicting sexual nature. There's plenty of stuff on the internet and the YouTube channel Vice actually made a video about it so go look it up if you're curious to see what it's all about!


End file.
